


Devil's Advocate

by huffellepuff



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/pseuds/huffellepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ilona and Georg have a chat about Amalia just when he's the most confused about his feelings for her because on one hand she's the best but on the other hand she's the worst and also Ilona and Georg being gossipy friends is something we all need more of tbh (and ofc Georg would indirectly admit that he's head over heels what a boy am I right m8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Advocate

Ilona was taking her break when Georg came into the workroom, slamming the door behind him. 

“Geez, Georg, take it easy,” she said, flinching. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“What do you think? The same thorn that’s been in my side for two months now,” he said, grumbling as he searched through the storage cupboards. He paused and turned to Ilona. “Sorry about snapping.” 

“It’s alright, I completely understand being frustrated with a coworker,” she said with a grimace. 

“Ah, things are still, um, off with Mr. Kodaly?” he asked awkwardly. Ilona appreciated the effort, but wasn’t about to go there. 

“Oh, that’s not important right now. It seems like your situation is a little more pressing. Why don’t you have a seat and we can chat about it?” She may not want to talk about her drama, but she would love to hear more about his. 

He looked at the seat next to her, obviously wary. 

“Come on, Georg, you know it’ll be nice to get it off your chest…” 

“Fine,” he said, flopping onto the chair next to her. 

“So…” Ilona prompted. “What happened with Amalia?” 

“She’s just...she’s so…” he said, groaning. “She is so _infuriating_. I was showing her the new display of Roses of Italy, when she suddenly grabs my hand - “ 

“She _what_?” 

“She grabs my hand! And my heart starts racing - just her touching me sets me off lately, I’m so angry - and then she comments on my fingernails. ‘ _Oh, too long, and you might want to invest in a good nail brush, I believe you know where we keep them_ ,’ can you believe that?” 

Ilona glanced at Georg’s nails. “Well, she’s not entirely wrong…” 

“That’s besides the point!” he said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. “It was incredibly rude.” 

“It’s not like she’s the only one that’s been rude lately, Georg.” 

“I thought you wanted me to talk about it to help, not to play devil’s advocate,” he grumbled. 

“Amalia isn’t the devil,” Ilona said, rolling her eyes. “She’s actually a very nice girl, I don’t understand why the two of you can’t get along. You must see _some_ redeeming qualities.” 

She gave him a pointed look, knowing he couldn’t reasonably deny all of her good traits. 

“Well. She’s smart, I’ll give her that. The way she manipulated that woman into buying the candy box on her first day?” he said, scoffing. “That was clever.” 

“Manipulated?” she said with a laugh. “She did her job as a salesgirl, you make it sound like she blackmailed the woman.” 

“And I _guess_ she’s kind - at least to everyone but me. Sometimes I’ll see her give a little extra attention to Mrs. Kantor ever since he husband died, even though she never buys more than the single bottle of toilet water,” he said, a slight smile on his face. 

“That’s true,” she said. “She’s quite kind.” 

“She also has great style, very elegant. I do like the way she wears her hair…” he said, trailing off as if lost in thought, before suddenly seeming to realize what he was doing. “But then she uses it for evil! Criticizing my clothing choices is out of line, even if she _might_ have been right about my need for some new ties.” 

Ilona wondered if Georg had any idea just how ridiculous he sounded, but decided it wasn’t the right time to bring that to his attention. 

“Honestly, I just don’t understand her,” he said, sighing. “She gets along so well with everyone, but to me? She’s insufferable. Something about her just gets under my skin and I just want to…” 

“Want to...?” she said, eyebrow raised. 

Georg threw Ilona an alarmed look, as if he was caught. 

“Nevermind,” he said, standing up. “I should get back out there. Hopefully without interference from Miss _A_ -malia Balash.” 

Ilona shook her head as she watched Georg walk away. Someday, those two would realize they were head over heels for each other, and she couldn’t wait to gloat about how right she was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at amaliabalash.tumblr.com :)


End file.
